nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Reality
If you've read the Fandom page, you know the plot. Part 1: Virtual Tournament Nick walked around the Level: Forest. Nathan was watching Nick from the trees, readying his bow. "Cyuzmoko!" Nick suddenly shouted firing an Electric Arrow at Nathan then running. The arrow hit Nathan on the cheek knocking him out of the tree, chipping 20 HP away. Nick ran all the way into the Level: Town. Nick noticed a sign that read 'Need a challenge? Need some levels? Well go to Level: Cave!' Another Player also noticed the sign and went to Level: Cave. Nick had farmed until he was Level 40, Then noticed the other Player. The Other Player was Level 41 and had a Red Name. "Red Name!" Nick shouted and sheathed his Sword. The Other Player took out a Battleaxe. "Keen Eye." The Other Player, Joel, said. "Keeniutu!" Nick shouted firing a Lightning Bolt at Joel, then Running at him. Joel cleaved through the Lightning Bolt and slashed Nick's Sword away and kicked him in the chin, then slashed him into a Rock. Nick's HP chipped away, now at 68,735/75,000, Nick took out his Bow and fired arrows at Joel. Joel got hit with a few, but slashed the rest in half, then dashed toward Nick and Cleaved at him. Nick shot Joel in the shoulder to make his swing miss, then rolled to grab his Sword and slash at Joel. Joel got hit in the side, his HP was at 39,836/80,000. He slashed at Nick. Nick slashed at Joel's slash to knock it away, then spin around and slash Joel in the face, backflip off his head and then shout "Keeniutu!" and fire a Lightning Bolt at Joel's face. Joel's HP took a beating and was at 9,037/80,000. In a rage, he dropkicked Nick into a large rock. Nick was paralyzed for a few seconds. Joel took the opportunity to cleave at Nick. It hit Nick straight in the chest taking a ton of HP away, 396/75,000. Nick stabbed Joel and slashed him 3 times and began to spin at the speed of sound, like a top. Joel was nearly finished, 31/80,000. Joel slashed at Nick. Nick's Speed parried it away, then he slashed right through Joel. Joel was cut in half. 0/80,000. Joel exploded into Red Shards and then those Shards disappeared. Nick got 12 levels, giving him level 53. Nick used a Potion on himself and recovered all HP. 120,000/120,000. Meanwhile in the Level: Town, Nathan was watching people, seeing anyone worth killing. Once Nick arrived in Level: Town, Something appeared in the middle of everything. "Hello and Guess What?!" The Holographic-Person said. "There will be a Tournament! And the Winner gets 1,000,000,000 Points! And 20 Levels!" Nick and 12 others all signed up. Nathan signed up, along with Someone else. A few other players signed up and the next day, the tournament was ready. (Feel free to have someone, That's why I didn't describe the other players, it's so YOU can add YOUR characters.) Nick got ready for his fight. His fight was against another player named Cole. A Hologram appeared in the air that showed they're stats. Nick: 'HP: 120,000/120,000 Level: 53 | C'ole: 'HP: 120,000/120,000 Level: 53 Nick sheathed his Sword. Cole sheathed his duel-daggers. "'FIGHT!" The Announcer shouted. Nick shot Lightning Bolts at Cole and ran at him. Cole cut through the Lightning Bolts and then slashed at Nick leaving small trails of Cyan behind them. Nick began to spin like a top at the speed of sound. Cole began to also spin like a top, towards Nick. The Instant they collided, sparks began flying everywhere. Nick pushed forward, pushing Cole back. Once Cole got pushed back a few feet, He got hit by Nick's spin slashes and stopped spinning. Nick continued to spin for a few seconds and then stopped and backflipped off of Cole's face, took out his Bow and shot Cole multiple times. Cole got hit with just about everything. 3,635/120,000. Cole's Daggers glowed, and he slashed the air which created large slashes of Energy. Most of them hit Nick. 2,563/120,000. Nick shot Lightning Bolts and punched the ground where Cole was, causing him to be electrocuted. Cole looked ready to collapse. 142/120,000. Cole's Daggers turned into a huge dagger which he used to slash Nick. Nick got hit with the large dagger. 423/120,000. Nick slashed right through Cole and shot a Lightning Bolt at him. Cole collapsed. 1/120,000. Some people grabbed Cole and took him away for healing. When it was Nathan's turn to fight, he easily won, and players stared at him saying things like 'The Reaper!' and 'The Black Caster!' due to his high reputation. Nick got ready for his next fight. '''Nick: '''HP: 120,000/120,00 Level 53 | '''John: '''HP: 160,000/160,000 Level: 56 John took out a large Buster Sword-sized-Sword. Nick sheathed his Sword and fired a Lightning Bolt at John. John slashed through the Lightning Bolt and stabbed Nick and then slashed him away. Nick put his hands out and pushed upwards when they hit the ground causing him to backflip onto his feet. "Hmm..." Nick muttered. "Got it!" Nick stood in a fighting stance. John ran at Nick. Cody Was watching the fight. Nick stuck his sword into the ground and a Lightning shockwave knocked John back, Nick then shot multiple Lightning Bolts at John, then impaled him to the ground. John was about to faint. 5,245/160,000. John slashed Nick's face and his Chest. Category:Roleplays Category:Fights